


Une simple histoire de reconversion heureuse

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bakery, Falling In Love, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Royalty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 13. Depuis la recrudescence de héros en tout genre, la vie est devenue dure pour les démons, Oikawa ne faisant pas exception à la règle. Ses amis et lui seront pris dans une embuscade qui changera leur vie. Yaoi. OiHina, IwaSuga, AkaKage.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, voici une fic issue d'une requête avec du OiHina dans un univers RPG. Je rajoute aussi du IwaSuga et j'ai ajouté un peu AkaKage. L'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup. Je me suis inspirée du jeu vidéo Overlord (que j'adore tellement il est horripilant et les larbins sont mimi tout plein) et de Kuroshitsuji pour l'idée de départ. Bonne lecture. :)

Chaque aventure narrée par les bardes racontait à chaque fois un combat épique contre un monstre légendaire, le sauvetage d'un royaume refermant un trésor légendaire susceptible de détruire le monde s'il était entre de mauvaises mains ou bien un amour impossible entre deux amoureux issus de deux clans ennemis.

Bien entendu, dans toutes ces histoires, les héros étaient en premier plan, c'était eux qu'on suivait avec intérêt, impatients à l'idée de le voir remporter la victoire contre les forces démoniaques.

Mais qu'en était-il de ceux que tout le monde avait baptisé "méchants"?

Eh bien, disons que les choses avaient changé. Les actions de grande envergure genre invasion d'un royaume avec invocation de monstres et autres incendies ou encore enlèvement de jeune princesse disposant d'une grande puissance étaient passées de mode depuis longtemps. De plus, avec la recrudescence de héros en tout genre, le business maléfique était au plus bas, laissant des centaines de démons sans emploi pour ainsi dire.

Ainsi, ceux-ci avaient trouvé une alternative : les contrats.

Une façon d'étendre le monopole en réalisant les souhaits d'un pauvre ère à la condition de le corrompre une fois le voeu exaucé, l'humain ayant signé devenant automatiquement l'esclave du démon auquel il s'était lié.

Tooru Oikawa fut l'un des seigneurs démons les plus influents du monde des Ténèbres. Avec son charme, il pouvait avoir autant de contrats et donc autant d'esclaves qu'il voulait mais il y arrivait avec une telle facilité qu'il trouvait ça maintenant ennuyeux. Le brun se prélassait sur son trône en faisant tourner la boule de cristal du bout de son doigt. "Je m'ennuie, Iwa-chan." Il ne rencontra que le vide. "Mais où est-il passé?"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il s'agissait de son ami Hanamaki : "Oikawa, faut qu'on se casse.

\- Quoi, Makki?, fit le démon d'un ton las. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le dérange dans sa morosité.

Une explosion se produisit derrière Hanamaki. Il connaissait cette lumière oscillant entre le blanc et le doré. Les êtres célestes."Ne me dis pas que les anges ont réussi à trouver notre cachette.

\- Tu as tout compris, déclata Matsukawa qui venait d'arriver, et on n'est pas assez puissant pour les vaincre. Il faut qu'on aille chez les humains."

Aussi tentant était l'envie de combattre ce foutu Ushiwaka, Oikawa décida de s'échapper avec ses amis. Où est Iwa-chan quand on a besoin de lui?

Ils coururent tous trois jusqu'à un passage où était présente une brêche menant au monde des humains. Ils plongèrent dedans avant même que les forces célestes n'arrivassent à leur mettre la main dessus. Cependant, un rayon les frappa avant qu'ils ne franchissent définitivement le passage entre les deux mondes.

"Voilà, cela vous fait deux pièces d'or, madame, fit joyeusement un jeune homme roux en tendant une brioche emballée d'un papier.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon petit Hinata, repondit la vieille dame en prenant son achat, passe le bonjour à notre cher boulanger et dis-lui de ne pas se tuer à la tãche."

Shouyou arrangea les étalages avant de rejoindre le propriétaire des lieux dans le fournil où il se reposait après une longue journée de travail. Koushi Sugawara officiait en tant que boulanger depuis quelques années déjà, et sa boutique jouissait d'une bonne réputation dans la ville au point que même le roi de la cité, le jeune Tobio Kageyama venait à la boulangerie acheter une de ses douceurs.

Cependant, c'était l'heure de la fermeture et comme Sugawara avait coutume de le faire, il avait préparé une bonne de chocolat chaud à son apprenti. "Hinata, tiens. Tu as bien travaillé.

\- Merci, Sugawara-san, fit le roux en souriant. Shouyou avait emmenagé en ville, il y a deux mois, dans le but de se former à un métier. Ses parents lui avait aussi confié sa petite soeur Natsu car ils souhaitaient qu'elle aille à l'école de magie du coin pour y étudier l'art de la guérison.

Si la petite fille n'aurait pas été d'accord, Shouyou aurait objecté leur choix mais il savait aussi que leur village natal manquait de guerisseurs, la plupart des habitants faisant appel à des seigneurs démons pour guérir leurs maux, jugeant l'intervention des êtres célestes trop lente à leur goût.

Le roux se délecta de la saveur délicieusement sucrée du chocolat chaud. "Mmm, c'est bon.

\- J'ai aussi fait quelques petits gâteaux à la cannelle pour Natsu et toi. Ils sont dans la petite bourse sur la table.

\- Merci, Natsu sera contente." Le roux prit le petit sac. "Je vais y aller. Les leçons doivent êtrz finies à l'école de magie."

Shouyou vit le boulanger se raidir légèrement. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Sugawara-san?

\- Non, ce n'est rien, le rassura le boulanger, bon, je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps. Natsu doit t'attendre à la sortie de l'école. Je te demande juste de fermer derrière toi, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord, pas de souci."

Koushi le regarda sortir avant de nettoyer un peu la table de travail pleine de farine. Il quitta ensuite le fournil en ouvrant la porte dérobée qui menait à son foyer. La lumière provenant d'une simple lampe à huile rendait l'ambiance plus tamisée.

Après tout, la salle à manger était composée d'une table en bois, de chaises et de quelques fauteuils dont l'un se trouvait à coté de la cheminée qui fut éteinte. Le boulanger partit dans la cuisine, fouillant dans le garde manger pour récupérer des simples, des plantes aux vertus curatives données gentiment par la petite soeur de Hinata.

Il fit chauffer une petite marmite remplie d'eau et en versa une partie dans un bol où il mit les feuilles séchées pour le recouvrir ensuite d'une petite soucoupe afin de laisser la boisson infuser. Sugawara éplucha quelques légumes pour le mettre dans le reste d'eau présente dans la marmite.

Le boulanger retira ensuite la soucoupe avant d'emporter le bol tout fumant dans sa chambre où se reposait la personne qu'il avait recueilli, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux bruns dont le physique lui faisait se demander si l'inconnu n'était pas un guerrier de la garde du roi Kageyama. Les muscles déliés, qu'il se plut à admirer, montraient qu'il avait l'air de s'entrainer énormement.

Koushi avait trouvé le pauvre homme avachi dans une ruelle, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon et brûlant de fièvre à cause du froid de l'hiver. Il l'avait amené donc chez lui où il passait son temps à veiller sur lui et le soigner après le travail. Le boulanger fut content de le voir se rétablir peu à peu, il sentit que la fièvre de l'inconnu avait baissé en lui effleurant le front de sa main.

Les yeux de l'endormi s'ouvrirent. Koushi rencontra alors des prunelles d'un beau vert.

Tooru se réveilla tant bien que mal, ce maudit rayon lumineux l'avait ankylosé. Maudits êtres célestes. Il remarqua aussi que Mattsun et Makki n'étaient pas là. Peut-être s'étaient-ils téléportés dans un autre endroit, il connaissait leurs capacités donc il savait qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Au moins, le brun se trouvait non loin d'une ville, il pourrait faire une halte en usant de sa magie de persuasion. Hypnotiser l'aubergiste pour avoir une chambre gratuite serait un jeu d'enfants. Par contre, il frissonna de froid.

Les habits qu'il portait habituellement étaient issus de sa magie alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il torse nu? Atchoum! Il fallait qu'il trouve un lieu où se réchauffer. Bon sang, pourquoi ressentit-il ce vent glacial?

Normalement, sa nature démoniaque aurait pallier à ce problème. Venant d'un autre plan, il n'obeissait pas aux lois naturelles de ce monde. C'était étrange. Le brun arriva dans la ville où la plupart des habitants présents dans les rues le regardaient avec mépris voire avec commisération. Ils devaient le prendre pour un mendiant.

Le démon brûlait d'envie de leur jeter un ou deux maléfices de son crû, voire de leur forcer à faire un contrat avec lui, cependant, Tooru savait que s'il faisait ça, Ushiwaka le repèrerait facilement. Ironiquement, ces guenilles lui offraient une bonne couverture mais il tremblait encore plus à cause du sol qui fut glacé sous ses pieds nus. Son ventre gargouilla.

Et voilà que j'ai faim, ce n'est pas vrai. Une douce odeur légèrement sucrée chatouilla ses narines. Une succulente odeur de pain au lait. Tooru décida de la suivre, un petit filet de salive sortant de ses lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé son repas.

Shouyou avait posé un panier entier de pains au lait dehors, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, afin qu'ils refroidissent. Le petit four en pierre présent dans la cuisine permettait de réchauffer la pièce. Natsu était dans sa chambre en train de réviser sa magie donc il put cuisiner son pain de viande tranquillement...Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvrit que son panier avait mystérieusement disparu de la fenêtre.

"Heeeeein!?" Le roux regarda par-dessus la fenêtre pour découvrir le voleur assis juste au-dessous de la fenêtre en train de manger goulument ses précieuses viennoiseries. "Eh, ça va pas non? On ne vole pas la nourriture."

Tooru mit un temps avant de lui repondre, dégustant allègrement une bouchée de pain. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur un petit roux très mignon. Dommage qu'il fut aussi démuni, il lui aurait proposé un contrat. "J'ai faim alors c'est normal de manger, non? Surtout que ces pains au lait sont délicieux...Atchoum!"

Shouyou regarda le goinfre en question. Le pauvre homme n'avait qu'un pantalon pour vêtements et cela risquait d'être dangereux pour lui s'il restait dehors. L'hiver venait de débuter et, pour cette raison, les nuits étaient très froides. Le soleil venait d'ailleurs de se coucher. "Venez chez moi vous réchauffer." Quelque chose au fond de lui savait qu'il allait regretter cette décision mais bon, sa mère lui avait toujours dit d'aider les personnes dans le besoin.

Tooru, quant à lui, fut surpris d'avoir trouvé un lieu d'hébergement si facilement et sans faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Il rentra donc dans la demeure du petit qu'il trouva accueillante et chaleureuse. Le démon s'y sentit bien d'emblée. Shouyou sortit de la cuisine avant de sursauter. L'homme qui avait mangé ses pains était plus grand qu'il ne le pensait. Il doit faire à peu près la même taille qu'Asahi-san. Le roux le trouvait très beau aussi mais il fallait se méfier des apprences, quelque chose en cette personne lui faisait peur.

Oikawa remarqua l'attitude du petit. Apparemment, celui-ci devait être bien pur et innocent pour qu'il fut aussi sensible aux énergies démoniaques. Le brun décida d'user de sa magie afin de lui "suggérer" ses bonnes intentions. "N'aie crainte, Chibi-chan, déclara-t-il d'un bien sirupeux en lui caressant la joue, je ne te veux aucun mal." Le petit roux trembla encore plus en lui retirant la main. Mon pouvoir ne marche pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"Grand frère?"

Shouyou se retourna pour voir Natsu descendre des escaliers.

"J'ai fini mes exercices et j'ai faim maintenant.

\- Aaah! Le pain de viande!" Avec l'arrivée de cet inconnu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de surveiller la cuisson de son repas. Shouyou poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de sortir le pain de viande du four et le poser sur la table. Au moins, celui-ci n'était pas carbonisé. Le roux retourna donc dans la petite pièce qui faisait office de salon. Sa petite soeur regardait l'inconnu de ses grands yeux avant de lui demander : "Grand frère, c'est qui ce monsieur? Il fait peur mais on dirait un prince.

\- On dit bien que je suis le Grand Roi après tout, se flagorna le démon, visiblement flatté.

\- Justement, qui es-tu?, s'enquit Shouyou d'un ton légèrement méfiant.

Tooru en profita pour faire une deuxième tentative : "Je me nomme Tooru Oikawa et je viens des terres lointaines. J'étais sur les routes quand des brigands m'ont dépouillé de mes biens et maintenant, je erre de ville en ville, n'ayant nulle part où aller.

\- Il peut rester chez nous, Grand frère?" Le roux soupira. Natsu avait toujours le coeur sur la main. "D'accord, Natsu mais le temps qu'Oikawa-san trouve un toit, cela te convient?

\- Oui, répondit Oikawa avec un sourire de convenance, et je te remercie.

Tooru fut content que son histoire ait marché auprès de la petite, cependant quelque chose clochait. Sa magie n'avait toujours pas fonctionné. Ces deux petits n'étaient pas envoûtés, ils étaient simplement généreux. Une qualité qui était étrangère à un des plus grands seigneurs démons du monde des Ténèbres.

Le brun ressentit une étrange chaleur au coeur face à leurs sourires rassurants. "Allons manger, annonça Shouyou, ah, et je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata et elle, c'est ma petite soeur Natsu." La petite fille lui adressa un grand sourire. "Enchanté, répondit Tooru en souriant à son tour. Son ventre gargouilla. "Allons manger, proposa le roux, le pain de viande doit être à la bonne température."

Tous partirent en direction de la cuisine où Natsu mit la table pendant que son frère découpa les parts. Tooru les regardait faire en souriant avant de regarder le morceau de pain de viande qui fut devant lui et lui donna l'eau à la bouche. "Merci aux êtres célestes de nous offrir bonheur et protection, qu'ils puissent en offrir le double à notre invité déclara ensuite Shouyou avant de manger.

Natsu avait joint les deux mains en priant : "Merci pour ce repas et faites que Tooru-nii trouve une nouvelle maison."

Le démon se sentit malgré lui extrêmement touché par cette gentillesse et au fond de lui, il avait étrangement envie de leur rendre la pareille. Ils commencèrent à manger, Shouyou et Natsu discutant de leurs journées respectives. Tooru se plut à les écouter et apprécier cette ambiance familiale si chaleureuse.

Après qu'ils eurent débarrasser Shouyou prépara un bain chaud pour son invité. "Voilà, déclara le roux après avoir rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude, cela va te réchauffer un peu. Par contre, mes habits seront trop petit pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Tooru d'un ton taquin, de toute façon, je peux très bien dormir sans rien, non?"

Shouyou réfléchit. Le roux aurait bien pu dormir avec Natsu, laissant sa chambre à Oikawa mais le lit de la petite fille était trop petit pour deux personnes. "On va être obligé de dormir ensemble."

Tooru exulta en son for intérieur. Il avait très envie de caliner Chibi-chan. "Je vais te laisser te laver.

\- Merci, Chibi-chan."

Cela l'énervait d'être appelé ainsi mais Oikawa-san l'intimidait trop pour avoir à y redire.

Le démon retira le peu de vêtements qu'il avait avant de plonger dans la baignoire et se prélasser dans l'eau chaude avec délice. Il se frictionna le corps avec un savon poser sur un des rebords avant de réfléchir.

Le brun avait l'impression que ce rayon étrange avait annulé ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait que cette seule explication. Tooru décida alors de faire profil bas pour le moment. La disparition d'Iwa-chan l'inquiétait aussi d'ailleurs mais peut-être que le sort qui entravait sa magie allait se dissiper demain.

Comme à son habitude, Shouyou se réveilla aux aurores, ouvrant tranquillement les yeux. Il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Oikawa-san a dormi à coté de moi. Sauf que maintenant, le roux se trouvait la tête calée contre un torse dont la peau crémeuse donnait envie de la gouter. Sa peau est vraiment douce, pensa-t-il en frottant légèrement sa joue contre celle-ci, humant les petites effluves de rose provenant du savon que le brun avait utilisé dans le bain hier soir. "Eh bien, Chibi-chan. Tu t'y mets dès le matin."

Shouyou sursauta en voyant Oikawa se réveiller à son tour, un sourire mieilleux aux lèvres. "Cela dit, je suis toujours partant pour un petit calin.

\- A-Attends Oikawa-san, bafouilla Hinata en rougissant, c-ce n'est pas c-ce que tu cr...mmmm!"

Il fut bailloné par des lèvres embrassant passionnement les siennes. Tooru se délecta de la timidité maladroite dont le roux faisait preuve. Cele devait être son premier. Autant rendre l'expérience mémorable. Shouyou commençait à avoir chaud, les lèvres d'Oikawa-san sur les siennes...Les lèvres de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine mais pourtant... C'est si bon.

Il sentit les mains du brun plonger dans ses cheveux pour approfondir davantage, une langue caressa ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit.

Mmmm, sa langue dans ma bouche, c'est vraiment trop bon. Tooru en profita pour le faire basculer sur le dos avant de rompre le baiser. Le petit rougissait à vue d'oeil, ses lèvres furent gonflées par le baiser, ses magnifiques prunelles d'une teinte ambre étaient devenues plus sombres. Il est si mignon. Le brun eut un petit sourire un brin narquois. "Il faut bien que je te remercie pour ton hospitalité."

Shouyou ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Le baiser d'Oikawa-san l'avait laissé pantelant, il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé d'une douce chaleur qui le berçait. Le roux sentit le brun soulever sa chemise quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte. "Grand frère," fit une petite voix légèrement ensommeillée.

"J'arrive, Natsu, fit Shouyou en se dégageant de l'étreinte du plus grand, je dois passer au boulot pour dire que je ne travaillerai pas aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il ensuite à Oikawa, j'en profiterai pour te prendre des vêtements donc tu peux te reposer en attendant." Il sortit ensuite de la chambre pour voir sa soeur, qu'il remercia interieurement d'être passée car il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé ensuite ou plutôt, il préférait ne pas y penser. Cela lui permettrait aussi de se remettre les idées en place.

Tooru se laissa aller dans le lit en se léchant allègrement les lèvres. Il sentit que sa magie n'était toujours pas revenue, il avait même la sensation étrange qu'elle se vidait petit à petit mais il avait décidé qu'une fois redevenu le démon qu'il était, il s'évertuerait à établir un contrat avec Hinata. Ce petit lui plaisait grandement.

Boulangerie Sugawara:

"Voilà, tu as réussi à bien pêtrir la pâte. Maintenant, il reste à en faire des baguettes et à les mettre dans le four."

Hajime fut redevable envers cet humain. Non seulement, celui-ci l'avait recueilli alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini pour lui mais il avait aussi fait preuve d'une bonté sans borne lorsqu'il lui avait dit qui il était vraiment. Le démon, enfin il ne savait pas si l'on pouvait continuer à le nommer comme ça, en avait eu marre des jacasseries de son ami d'enfance Oikawa.

Il était donc parti dans le monde des humains à la recherche d'une éventuelle personne susceptible de lui demander un contrat. Certes, les mages les plus confirmés utilisaient des cercles d'invocation pour ça mais pour le commun des mortels, ce genre de rituels était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait rencontré un humain...qui s'était avéré être un ange. Celui-ci lui avait jeté un sort qui l'avait dépouillé de toute son essence démoniaque. Hajime avait donc erré jusqu'á trouver une ville où il avait décidé de se poser dans un coin où personne ne le dérangerait, se laissant mourir ainsi.

A son réveil, son regard avait croisé des yeux noisettes d'une grande tendresse, des yeux qui l'avaient envouté d'emblée avant qu'un doux sourire ne lui prit son coeur. Iwaizumi avait donc décidé de se mettre au service de Sugawara qui en avait été étonné.

Le boulanger aurait préféré le voir dans la garde personnelle du roi Tobio néanmoins, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans sa boutique et un service de livraison ne serait pas du luxe. Son apprenti, par contre, était en retard. Normalement, Hinata ne mettait pas si longtemps pour conduire Natsu à l'école. Il vit cependant le roux se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

"Sugawara-san, déclara nerveusement Hinata, je suis désolé mais j'ai un empêchement aujourd'hui. Je viendrai travailler demain.

\- D'accord, répondit Sugawara en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un nouveau collègue maintenant."

Shouyou se demandait bien de qui il s'agissait mais il avait autre chose à penser. "Ok, j'ai hate de le rencontrer. A demain."

Le roux sortit ensuite de la boulangerie pour se rendre à l'orfèvrerie que tenaient Asahi-san et Noya-san. "Salut Shouyou!, fit jovialement Nishinoya en lui faisant une accolade, tu ne bosses pas à la boulangerie aujourd'hui?

\- Ben non et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Asahi-san est là?

\- Il est parti livrer une de nos pièces à Kageyama, répondit le brun, pourquoi? Il y a un problème?"

Shouyou lui expliqua la situation.

Château du roi Kageyama, bureau du chambellan Akaashi :

Keiji Akaashi admira un instant le joyau que lui présentait Azumane. Le cristal de roche était d'une grande pureté et semblait faire corps avec la monture en argent. Cela plairait certainement aux êtres célestes. "Je le prends. Merci pour votre travail, Azumane-san. Je vous ferai envoyer la somme due demain."

Asahi fit une courbette avant de quitter la salle. Akaashi tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir de bonnes relations entre le roi qu'il servait et les instances de la Lumière afin qu'ils puissent davantage protéger le domaine. Depuis que les démons se faisaient rare, le chambellan avait l'impression que les anges devenaient plus exigeants avec eux ou bien était-ce seulement une impression.

Cependant, les héros ne manquaient pas de travail avec les monstres à chasser, il suffisait de voir Bokuto-san et Kuroo-san qui faisaient des quêtes en freelance. Ils lui envoyaient souvent des lettres lui demandant de les rejoindre. "Nous avons besoin d'un prêtre pour les sorts de guérison" ce à quoi il répondit. "Vous avez déjà Kozume."Keiji avait préféré un métier plus calme et beaucoup plus gratifiant.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres lorsqu'il se leva pour partir en direction de la chapelle. Le chambellan y vit au centre et de dos, nimbé dans la lumière descendant d'un vitrail transparent, un jeune homme, le genou à terre qui se mit debout une fois qu'il eut entendu ses pas. "Tobio-sama." Celui-ci se retourna. Keiji eut l'impression de se noyer dans ses prunelles océans. "Vous avez la pierre?"

Keiji hocha la tête et lui passa le joyau, appréciant le moment où leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. "Merci, Akaashi-san." Le roi mit alors la pierre sur le petit socle devant lui, celui-ci étant gravé d'un cercle d'invocation. La pierre se mit alors à luire. "Un être céleste va venir dans les prochains jours à venir, expliqua le chambellan, il nous dira si le royaume est en danger ou non et nous offrira peut-être sa protection."

Tobio hocha la tête. Ce royaume et les gens qui y habitaient était cher à son coeur et il ferait tout pour les protéger des démons. Il avait beau y en avoir moins, ils représentaient toujours un danger. Akaashi trouvait le roi bien soucieux. Il décida d'établir une conversation : "J'ai engagé deux guerriers pour votre garde personnelle, je vous les présenterai sous peu.

\- J'ai déjà Kunimi et Kindaichi.

\- On ne sait jamais, votre majesté." Akaashi en profita alors pour lui poser doucement la main sur son épaule afin de le rassurer. Tobio sursauta légèrement, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection. Son chambellan était certes très compétent mais son attitude le déconcertait des fois. "Je vais voir les nouveaux gardes, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Ils sont dans la caserne."

Akaashi le regarda ensuite partir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une des autres raisons pourquoi il refusait de rejoindre ses amis était qu'il était tombé sous le charme du roi.

Maison de Hinata :

"Voilà, je pense qu'ils sont à ta taille."

Tooru regarda le pourpoint marron et les braies rouge bordeaux d'un oeil débutatif. Ces vêtements étaient dénués de raffinement mais il s'en contenterai. "Où les as-tu eu?

\- Un de mes amis a à peu près la même taille que toi, lui répondit Shouyou, donc je suis allé le voir."

Le brun trembla un peu. Il faisait pas chaud aujourd'hui, même si la maison de Shouyou était chauffée grâce à la cheminée présente dans le petit salon. "Merci, Chibi-chan, déclara-t-il en lui embrassant rapidement les lèvres, je vais me changer."

Shouyou hocha distraitement la tête pendant qu'Oikawa monta les escaliers. Il porta les doigts à ses lèvres. Oikawa-san l'avait encore pris de court avec ce baiser et il avait encore trouvé ça agréable.

Pourtant, il ne connaissait rien de cet homme et étrangement, le roux avait moins peur que la veille. Quelle avait été cette sensation étrange qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos?

Tooru se regarda dans le miroir présent dans la chambre de Hinata. Les vêtements étaient effectivement à sa taille quoiqu'un peu larges par endroits mais au moins il avait moins froid. Le brun descendit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir le roux en train de faire bouillir de l'eau avant de prendre des légumes dans un panier et s'asseoir pour les éplucher au couteau. Le brun se mit à en faire de même...plus maladroitement ce qui provoqua un rire chez le roux. "Ce n'est pas drôle, s'offusqua le démon en faisant la moue.

\- Désolé mais je me demandais, tu fais quoi comme travail?"

Tooru se raidit. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était un démon professionnel, Hinata le jetterait dehors ou pire appellerait un prêtre de la Lumière qui l'enverrait en pature à Ushiwaka. "Je...C'est assez délicat." Il fit mine de réfléchir. "Je..eh bien voilà, je vends mes charmes."

Shouyou ne fut qu'un peu surpris. Oikawa-san était très beau, s'il sortait dehors habillé ainsi, il attirerait tous les regards mais il se sentait triste à l'idée de cet homme avait dû subir."Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû en parler."

Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Lui mentir le fit se sentir bizarrement coupable, c'était troublant. Il ressentait ça pour la première fois. La voix de roux le tira de ses reflexions. "J'ai une idée! Pourquoi tu ne travaillerais pas avec moi à la boulangerie ? Je suis sur que Sugawara-san serait d'accord."

Hein? Travailler comme les humains? Bah, après tout pourquoi pas?

Boulangerie Sugawara :

Hajime finit de vider les étalages, prenant avec lui les invendus. Sugawara avait fini d'éteindre le four. "Bien, cela a été une journée bien remplie, déclara le boulanger qui avait fini de nettoyer, demain, mon apprenti sera là donc tu t'occuperas de la livraison.

\- D'accord, Sugawara, fit Hajime, une poignée de viennoiseries à la main, et merci encore de m'héberger.

\- C'est tout naturel. Tu avais besoin d'aide, peu importe que tu sois un démon ou non."

Ils partirent dans le foyer de Sugawara où Hajime posa le reste des viennoiseries sur la table du salon. " J'ai posé les brioches invendues sur la table.

\- Merci, dit le boulanger depuis la cuisine où il préparait deux bols d'infusion, on va pouvoir les manger avec une tisane."

Hajime prit donc une grande assiette dans l'armoire où était rangée la vaisselle et y mis les brioches pendant que Sugawara revint avec deux bols de tisane fumants. Le brun le remercia en en prenant un avant de s'installer sur une des chaises pendant que Sugawara s'assit à coté de lui. "Voilà, l'infusion est à base de plantes aux vertus relaxantes. Cela nous fera du bien."

Iwaizumi trouvait la senteur plaisante. Il en but donc une gorgée : "C'est bon.

\- C'est la petite soeur de mon apprenti Hinata qui m'en donne, elle étudie la guérison à l'école de magie. Comme je ne vais plus sur les routes depuis longtemps, je ne peux plus me réapprovisionner.

\- Tu étais un aventurier?, s'enquit le démon. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait pu le soigner si rapidement.

\- Oui, un mage guérisseur pour être plus précis. Malheureusement, ma magie a disparu du jour au lendemain."

Hajime se sentit coupable, si c'était un des siens qui était responsable. "Ce n'est pas la faute des démons, le rassura Sugawara en lui posant tendrement la main sur la sienne, je suis moitié humain, moitié ange, et il y a du avoir un conflit entre mes deux sangs. J'ai ensuite décidé de me reconvertir et comme mon grand-père possédait cette boulangerie, j'ai repris le flambeau. C'était dur au début mais maintenant j'aime mon travail."

Le brun lui prit la main. Au fond, Sugawara s'était retrouvé dans la même situation que lui maintenant et il faisait tout pour le soutenir. "Je suis heureux de te connaitre, Sugawara-san, lui dit-il avec un sourire, je pense que tu souhaiterais aussi en savoir à mon sujet.

\- Oui, si cela ne te dérange pas, déclara Koushi, les joues un peu rosies par l'agréable contact de la main d'Iwaizumi-san, j'aimerai en apprendre davantage sur toi et aussi sur les démons."

Hajime commença à lui conter son histoire. L'image de Tooru lui vint en tête. Il espérait que les anges ne l'eurent pas attaqué, lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Shouyou et Tooru allèrent à la boulangerie après avoir déposé Natsu à l'école de magie. "Sugawara-san, je suis...

-...Iwa-chan?"

Shouyou regarda tour à tour Oikawa-san et l'homme brun qui était derrière le comptoir en train de remplir les étalages. Iwaizumi fut soulagé de voir Oikawa ici, par contre, il ne ressentit plus aucune magie en lui. "Toi aussi, on t'a jeté ce sort?"

Le roux devint de plus en plus confus. De quoi parlaient-ils?

"Tu sais de quoi il s'agit?, demanda nerveusement Tooru. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, cela voulait dire que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Je lui demanderai ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui plus tard, je dois avant tout savoir..."On nous a changé en êtres humains, nous ne sommes plus des démons.

-Quoi!?, s'écrièrent en même temps Tooru et Shouyou. "Mais je croyais que tu..., poursuivit le roux avant de rougir.

\- En quelque sorte. Certains contrats impliquaient mon corps, on va dire, répliqua Tooru, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti cependant. Tu m'en veux?"

Le roux regarda les yeux suppliants d'Oikawa-san. Combien même il devrait lui en vouloir de lui avoir menti, il n'y arrivait simplement pas. "Juste un peu, marmonna-t-il avant de fuir son regard de chien battu. Tooru devint tout sourire et le serra dans ses bras."Merci Chibi-chan! C'est très gentil de ta part.

\- Hé! Tu m'étouffes!"

Hajime regarda la scène, une petite larme à l'oeil. Tooru devenait enfin sincère, ce n'était pas trop tôt. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demanda un Sugawara qui sortit du fournil, intrigué par tout ce bruit. "Hinata?

\- Ah, Sugawara-san, répondit le roux en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Tooru, désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Voici Oikawa-san, est-ce qu'il peut travailler ici?"

Tooru regarda l'inconnu aux cheveux gris qui avançait vers lui avant de le jauger, la main sous son menton. "Mmmm, tu as le physique idéal pour attirer les clientes. Tu vas t'occuper de la vente.

\- Ouaiiis, s'enthousiasma Hinata en sautillant, tu vas pouvoir travailler ici."

Le brun fut étrangement heureux. Certes, la dépossession de sa nature démoniaque lui avait fait un choc mais le fait d'être aux cotés de Shouyou lui suffisait amplement et puis Iwa-chan était là aussi. "Tu vas t'y faire vite, le rassura son ami.

Et ce fut ainsi que deux démons se reconvertirent à la vie humaine mais c'était sans oublier qu'un danger planait dans l'ombre.


	2. Part 2

Quelques semaines plus tard, Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient enfin pris leurs marques dans la ville. La clientèle féminine avait triplé grâce à la présence de Tooru derrière le comptoir de vente, et les recettes avaient augmenté grace aux livraisons qu'organisait Hajime.

Koushi dut fournir davantage de pains et de brioches mais Hinata l'assistait dans cette tache. Un jour, Iwaizumi croisa à sa grande surprise deux de ses amis démons qui étaient apparemment eux aussi devenus des humains. "Hanamaki? Matsukawa? Vous aussi, vous êtes devenus des humains? Oikawa m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

\- Oui, répondit Hanamaki, nous avons été téléportés non loin du château royal et le chambellan du roi nous a trouvés. C'est un prêtre de la Lumière.

\- Au lieu d'invoquer les anges pour nous éliminer, il a préféré nous assigner à la garde personnelle du roi, expliqua Matsukawa, depuis on fait des patrouilles dans la ville et ce n'est pas si mal en fait.

\- Et toi?, lui demanda Hanamaki, où étais-tu passé?"

Hajime leur conta toute l'histoire. "Je vois, fit Matsukawa, et Oikawa est avec toi?

\- Nous travaillons ensemble à la boulangerie Sugawara, dit Hajime en leur souriant, passez-nous voir quand vous aurez le temps.

\- Pas de souci, déclara Hanamaki, par contre il se peut que le roi se paye une petite visite là-bas incognito.

\- Ok, je vais vous laisser à votre patrouille."

Hanamaki et Matsukawa le saluèrent de la main avant qu'ils se séparent tous les trois pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Shouyou sortit du four un plateau rempli de petites brioches pour les faire refroidir. Avec l'augmentation de la clientèle, le travail était plus dur. Heureusement qu'il y avait des molents de pause. "Hinata, dit Sugawara en lui tendant un panier plein de petits pains, en voici une fournée. Peux-tu donner ça à Oikawa afin qu'il les range aux étalages?

\- D'accord."

Le roux sortit du fournil et donna le panier à Oikawa qui le regardait fixement, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres. "Quoi?

\- Tu es vraiment adorable, répondit Tooru en lui embrassant la joue, j'ai envie de te croquer." Une pluie de petits baisers tomba sur les joues du plus petit avant de descendre sur le cou. "Oi-Oikawa-san...Pas ici." Son colocataire était décidément très entreprenant : entre ce qu'il nommait les calins du matin et les bisous surprises, Shouyou ne savait plus où de donner de la tête. Il ne détestait pas ça, bien au contraire.

C'était juste que..."Eh! On est dans une boulangerie ici! Faites ça à l'auberge du coin."

Tooru arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire en grognant. Qui était l'opportun qui interrompait ses petits moments d'amour? C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne plus avoir de pouvoirs. Tiens, c'est qui ce type? Il porte une capuche en plus. Shouyou en profita pour se dégager de l'étreinte du brun. "Kageyama, c'est toi?

\- A ton avis, imbécile?, fit l'inconnu en soulevant sa capuche. Ce mec ne plaisait pas à Tooru, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'énervait. Le brun continua à le toiser d'un regard plus que glacial pendant que Shouyou partit prévenir Sugawara-san. Kageyama se demandait qui était cet homme bizarre. Avait-il fait quelque chose pour le froisser ainsi?"Ah, Kageyama, fit ce dernier, un petit paquet à la main, voici ta commande.

\- Merci, Sugawara-san, répondit le roi en lui tenant une bourse, voici la monnaie.

\- Tu en donnes toujours trop, soupira le boulanger en la prenant, comment vont les affaires du royaume?"

Tooru eut un regard abasourdi. Ce type était le roi?

"Ça va en ce moment, déclara Kageyama d'un ton las qui traduisait malgré tout son épuisement, Akaashi-san est là pour m'épauler aussi.

\- Transmets-lui nos amitiés.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, fit Kageyama en franchissant le seuil de l'entrée.

\- Eh, Kageyama, cria Shouyou avant qu'il ne parte, la prochaine fois que je passe au château, je te provoquerai en duel. Tu vas voir, je vais gagner.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, dit Tobio d'un ton suffisant, si tu gagnes, je t'offre une brioche à la viande pendant une semaine. Si c'est moi, tu devras me préparer des yaourts à la cuisine du château pendant une semaine.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Vous n'arrêterez jamais, fit Koushi en soupirant de nouveau, toujours à vous défier.

\- Hé hé!"

Tooru n'aimait pas que Shouyou puisse sourire ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se contrefichait que ce morveux soit le roi, le roux était à lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oikawa-san? Tu es tout crispé."

Le regard inquiet du petit fit fondre sa jalousie comme neige. "Je suis juste jaloux du roi, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre."

Shouyou fut étonné de voir Oikawa-san envieux. "C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être, s'offusqua légèrement le roux, toutes les filles te courent après. Et puis, Kageyama n'est qu'un am..." Oikawa venait de l'enlacer.

"Merci, Shouyou."

Le roux fut touché par la sincérité de ce remerciement, et surtout de la façon très tendre dont Tooru-san avait prononcé son prénom. Il en était très content. Shouyou l'étreignit à son tour, tout sourire lorsque Iwaizumi rentra. "Ça y est, je viens de terminer les livraisons." Tooru se retira rapidement des bras du roux. On ne savait jamais avec Iwa-chan, il serait bien d'humeur à le corriger. "J'ai interrompu quelque chose?" Tooru et Shouyou secouèrent vivement la tête.

Tobio rentra discrètement au château et s'assit dans le bureau où il avait l'habitude de recevoir les dignitaires. Il mit son sachet de gâteaux sur la table et fut surpris de voir une main poser une tasse remplie de lait sur la table. "Je me doutais que vous alliez faire un tour à la boulangerie.

\- Merci, Akaashi-san."

Le chambellan le regardait manger un peu trop vite les petits gâteaux. Cependant, à son grand soulagement, il ne s'étouffa pas avec. Une miette resta sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Keiji en profita pour la retirer délicatement du pouce avant de s'attarder un peu trop sur la lèvre inférieure. "Akaashi-sa...?" Tobio eut un moment de surprise lorsque son chambellan l'embrassa. Il se détendit ensuite, savourant le contact doux et ferme, en soupirant de plaisir.

"Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre charme, Tobio-sama.", murmura Akaashi contre son oreille après avoir rompu le baiser. Le roi déglutit face à cette voix grave devenue rauque de désir. Keiji admira un moment le visage rougissant de Tobio, enchanté par la vue. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue. "Mon baiser vous a-t-il déplu, majesté?" Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas mais il voulait entendre une réponse de la part du roi. "Non, Akaashi-san, il rougit encore plus, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça?

\- Simplement parce que j'éprouve de l'amour pour vous, lui répondit Akaashi en lui embrassant la joue, dois-je vous l'exprimer davantage?"

Tobio allait répondre quand un des gardes fit irruption dans la salle. "Votre altesse, il y a quelqu'un dans la chapelle." Keiji s'éloigna de Tobio à regret et tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Sugawara eut fini de ranger la vaisselle après le diner pendant que Iwaizumi eut fini de nettoyer la table. La journée s'était bien passée mais le boulanger était épuisé. "Aïe!" Son dos le fit un peu souffrir à force de se tenir debout. "Tu as mal, Koushi?, lui demanda Hajime avec inquiétude.

\- Mon dos me fait un peu mal mais cela va passer, répondit le boulanger avec un petit sourire. Hajime n'aimait pas voir Koushi ainsi. Lui qui s'était promis personnellement de faire en sorte que le boulanger aille bien, il manquait à ses devoirs. L'ancien démon prit la main de Sugawara pour l'amener dans sa chambre, enfin leur chambre plutôt avant de l'allongeant doucement sur le ventre.

Le brun retira ensuite la chemise de Sugawara avant de prendre sur la table de chevet une bouteille de lotion avec laquelle celui-ci avait l'habitude de frictionner. "Hajime, que fais-tu?." Non pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas d'être dans cette position mais il était vrai que tous deux n'avaient rien tenté même s'ils dormaient dans le même lit.

Hajime le prenait simplement dans ses bras et ce simple contact lui suffisait en général. La vérité cependant fut qu'aucun des deux n'osait brusquer l'autre. "Je vais te soulager un peu avec un petit massage., déclara Hajime en se mettant bien à califourchon sur lui.

"Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais?", fit Koushi en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Hajime lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. "J'en ai très envie."répondit tendrement Hajime en souriant.

Le brun contempla un moment la carnation pale de la peau qui réhaussait si bien sa courte chevelure grise puis la magnifique chute de reins qu'il allait bientôt toucher.

Il appliqua la lotion sur le dos avant de commencer son massage, détendant les muscles endoloris en les pétrissant avec délicatesse de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec la pâte à pain. "Mmm." Koushi soupira d'aise, les mains de Hajime lui faisaient vraiment du bien. Il les sentit descendre de plus en plus bas, s'attardant sur sa taille, appuyant et effleurant l'endroit avec ses pouces. "C'est vraiment bon, Hajime.

\- Ravi de te l'entendre dire." Néanmoins, voir le dos de Koushi ainsi et entendre les petits soupirs qu'il poussait lui donner d'autres envies. Il s'arrêta un court moment, le temps de se déshabiller et de retirer le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Koushi. "Hajime?"

Koushi sentit un poids contre lui. Doux et chaud, dur contre ses..."Je suis désolé mais j'ai envie de toi, Koushi, murmura Hajime contre son oreille, je peux?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Lui-aussi voulait aller plus loin avec Hajime. Ils avaient appris à bien se connaitre, ils s'appréciaient enormément et l'acte en lui-même confirmait leurs sentiments sans qu'ils ne l'avouent. Le brun se frotta sensuellement contre lui avant de se lever pour enduire ses doigts avec davantage d'huile.

Il écarta ensuite doucement les jambes de Koushi avant de le préparer. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre, l'huile facilitant davantage les choses. Hajime trouva enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait, ce qui fit crier Koushi qui se mit à bouger des hanches avant de se rétracter. "Mon dos...

\- Je vais m'occuper de tout, lui murmura tendrement son futur amant en retirant lentement ses doigts, il ne te reste plus qu'à te détendre, d'accord?"

Koushi hocha la tête pendant que Hajime entra tout doucement en lui, il avait un peu mal mais son amant l'avait bien préparé donc la douleur disparut vite. Sugawara soupira même d'aise lorsque Hajime fut entièrement en lui, heureux de ressentir sa chaleur.

Il aimait l'avoir là, en lui, tout contre lui, pendant qu'il entrelaçait leurs doigts. "Je vais bouger." Koushi opina de la tête avant de gémir de nouveau, cette sensation, Hajime glissait doucement en lui, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien rendait l'acte tendre et apaisant. Il ressentait son souffle contre ses lèvres, écoutait ses soupirs dans son oreille. Son amant lui faisait l'amour lentement, s'efforçant de ne pas faire de mal à son dos. "Ça va, Koushi?, questionna quand même Hajime.

Koushi lui adressa un petit sourire. "Oui, tu peux aussi aller un peu plus fort."

Hajime lui rendit son sourire en lui donnant un coup de rein plus puissant. "Oh!" Il avait atteint le bon endroit. Le brun en profita pour mettre une main sous le ventre de son amant afin de le caresser. Il fut récompensé par un cri de pur plaisir. Cette douceur, cette chaleur, Koushi était agréablement étroit, cela lui montait à la tête pendant que celui-ci se délectait de la présence de ce corps si fort contre le sien dont la sueur se mêlait à la sienne. "Haji...me, je...vais...

\- Vas-y...Kou...shi..."

Le brun vint peu après son amant eut cédé à la jouissance. Hajime caressa affectueusement les mèches grises légèrement humides. "Je t'aime, Koushi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Moi aussi, Hajime, répondit-il en souriant avant de bailler.

Hajime se retira lentement avant de le rejoindre de nouveau en les recouvrant tous les deux. "Je vais m'occuper de la boulangerie demain, déclara le brun, comme ça, tu pourras te reposer et je m'occuperai de ton dos avant de partir.

\- Merci Hajime, fit Koushi en lui posant un rapide baiser avant de se blottir contre lui, je te préparerai un bon repas lorsque tu rentreras le soir.

Hajime le regarda s'endormir avant de faire de même. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas de n'être plus un démon et il savait que Tooru ressentait probablement la même chose.

Shouyou se réveilla tranquillement le matin, il s'assit en s'étirant avant de contempler le corps endormi de Tooru. Il le trouvait magnifique dans son sommeil et se surprit à soulever la couverture pour pouvoir admirer le corps de celui-ci. Il est vraiment magnifique. Ses doigts commencèrent à effleurer le torse avec curiosité lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. "Eh bien, Chibi-chan, je ne te savais pas aussi pervers.

\- Hein? Euh, non, je voulais juste..."

Shouyou fut stoppé par un doigt sur ses lèvres qui caressa un moment les lèvres. Tooru le regardait avec intensité avant de le renverser sur le lit. "Eh, mais...

-...Le calin de ce matin va être beaucoup plus intense. Vu que la petite Natchan est chez une de ses copines, je vais enfin profiter pour te montrer l'entendue de mon amour."

Le roux avait-il bien entendu? "Tu...m'aimes?" Tooru fut immédiatement touché par ves yeux ambrés plein de détresse. Il voulut le rassurer. "Bien sûr, Shouyou, répondit-il sérieusement en lui caressant la joue, avant je souhaitais plus que tout redevenir un démon et maintenant je veux rester à tes cotés, travailler dans la boulangerie, t'aider à t'occuper de Natchan...Je veux simplement être avec toi."

Shouyou lui adressa un magnifique sourire. "Moi aussi, je t'aime Tooru-san."

Le brun lui embrassa affectueusement les lèvres avant de passer á son coup, puis son torse où il titilla les mignons tétons roses en les lapant allègrement. Shouyou tremblait légèrement, une chaleur se diffusant dans tout son corps, c'était si bon. Il sentit les lèvres de Tooru s'aventurer de plus en plus bas. "Ah!" Il venait de donner un petit coup de langue à son gland avant de mettre les doigts dans sa bouche

. Il en profita pour lui caresser doucement le ventre de son autre main avant de se remettre entre les jambes écartées du plus petit. Shouyou était hautement intrigué lorsqu'il sentit un doigt effleurer son intimité. "C'est parti pour une petite partie de chasse au trésor.

\- Qu..Aaaah!." Tooru venait de prendre son membre en bouche tout en faisant entrer un doigt en lui. La chaleur douce et humide le distrayait de l'intrusion, se rendant à peine compte des deux autres doigts qui suivirent progressivement par contre il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tooru avait parlé de chasse au trés..."Ah!

\- Trouvé!, fit Tooru d'un air satisfait après avoir retiré sa bouche. Il retira ensuite les doigts, ne voulant pas finir trop vite même si regarder Shouyou ainsi, totalement soumis au plaisir était très plaisant. Le brun connaissait une autre manière beaucoup plus délectable. "Je vais y aller doucement, lui dit-il en se positionnant, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ça va être douloureux au début mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais entamer une nouvelle chasse au trésor pour que tu te sentes comblé."

Shouyou ne comprit pas trop ce que Tooru voulait dire mais il avait raison sur une chose. Ça faisait mal. Le roux serra les dents, attendant que son amant fut entièrement en lui pour reprendre une respiration normale. "Je suis désolé, Shouyou, murmura Tooru en lui embrassant le front.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Shouyou en lui prenant la main, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

L'ancien démon posa son front contre le sien en attendant que le roux s'ajuste. "J'ai moins mal, Tooru." Ces mots furent pour lui un feu vert. Tooru commença à faire de lents vas et vients, le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence.

Shouyou, de son coté, ressentit de moins en moins la douleur. La sensation se faisait moins lancinante, plus chaude aussi, lui provoquant un indicible plaisir qui le fit gémir, une main tremblante effleura la joue de Tooru qui déposa un baiser sur la paume. Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'un coup de rein bien placé réussit à toucher de nouveau le petit trésor de Shouyou qui s'écria de nouveau. "Oh, c'est...

\- Le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses."

Tooru alla alors plus vite, plus fort, caressant le membre de Shouyou afin qu'il ressentisse un maximum de plaisir. Il fut satisfait que ce fut le cas en regardant son visage écarlate exprimant une grande plénitude. Lui-même se noyait dans cette chaleur bien étroite comme il faut, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Le roux sentit ses reins en feu, une pression monta crescendo, le faisant venir et sentit son amant en faire de même lorsque quelque chose de chaud se répandit en lui. Tooru se retira avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le caliner. "Mmmm, c'était trop bon, Shouyou, dit-il en lui posant un doux baiser sur le front, la prochaine fois, cela sera toi qui t'occuperas de moi, d'accord?"

Le roux fut surpris de cette proposition. Tooru voulut qu'il soit le dominant pour..."Tu es sûr?

\- J'aime le faire des deux cotés, répondit fièrement Tooru, et même si ce que l'on vient de faire était très satisfaisant sur tous les points, je voudrai bien t'avoir en moi. Cela sera à ton tour de jouer à la chasse au trésor, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, nul doute que tu vas y arriver haut la main."

Shouyou rougit légèrement avant de bailler. Cela avait été sa première fois et même s'il avait adoré, il était fatigué. Tooru les recouvrit tous les deux avant de le lui faire de nouveau un calin quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. "Je vais aller voir de qui il s'agit, fit Tooru en s'habillant, repose-toi un peu." Il se retint de retourner dans le lit lorsqu'il vit le roux s'endormir, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Trop mignooon...Bon, je me calme. Le brun descendit et ouvrit la porte pour y voir une vieille connaissance. "Mattsun! Ça fait un bail, Iwa-chan lui avait parlé de la situation, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-il en voyant son ami se rembrunir.

\- Tu dois aller au chateau, Ushijima est là-bas."

Wakatoshi Ushijima regardait la salle du trône dans son ensemble qu'il trouvait bien belle. En tant qu'ange, il évitait de penser à ce genre de frivolités, le bonheur des humains étant sa priorité. Cependant il y avait eu une perturbation, des démons auraient disparu comme oar magie suite à l'attaque d'un de leurs repaires. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus grands seigneurs démons du monde infernal, Oikawa.

Il avait juste senti une mince présence dans la ville et il avait cette impression que le démon qui s'était plu à admirer jadis, n'était pas seul. En voyant Matsukawa et Hanamaki dans la garde du roi Kageyama, cela avait confirmé ses doutes mais il ne ressentait aucune trace de magie noire en eux.

Akaashi observait la scène sans mot dire, sa main posée sur l'épaule d'un Tobio nerveusement assus sur son trône. Les anges pouvaient être aussi impitoyables que les démons. Oikawa arriva et découvrit avec stupeur Iwa-chan se tenant devant lui avec Makki à ses cotés. "Salut Ushiwaka, déclara l'ancien démon, que nous vaut cette visite?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer vu que vous êtes devenus parfaitement inoffensifs." Iwaizumi tiqua de la langue. Il détestait cette condescendance. "Par contre, fit l'ange en s'approchant de Tooru, je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi?"

Il souleva de force le menton du brun, Hajime tentant de l'en empêcher. "Laisse, Iwa-chan." Wakatoshi découvrit une étrange lueur dans les yeux d'Oikawa, une lueur dorée seulement visible par les anges. Il connaissait cette magie. "On vous a purifié mais je pensais cette magie disparue.

\- C'est juste un mensonge des instances supérieures qui préfèrent tuer les démons plutôt que de les laisser vivre."

Wakatoshi se retourna pour voir un de ses congénères arriver à coté d'Akaashi. Satori, l'ange veillant sur cette cité. "Merci pour la pierre d'invocation, Keiji-kun. Cela a facilité mon voyage."

Akaashi hocha la tête d'un air entendu pendant que Ushijima lui demanda : " Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

\- Les anges doivent veiller sur tous les êtres, Wakatoshi-kun, déclara Satori, qu'ils soient humains, monstres, anges ou démons. De plus, étant un demi, je crains que cela soit mes derniers sorts. Ma magie va s'estomper bientôt mais j'ai pu au moins enseigner ces sorts au plus grand nombre là-haut. C'est aussi pour cette raison que les instances supérieures t'ont envoyées ici. Pour me remplacer."

Il se tourna vers Oikawa et les autres. "Je suis désolé si je vous ai froissé en faisant cela mais les anges envoyés à votre poursuite allaient vous tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hajime, cela a été un mal pour un bien."

Oikawa, Hanamaki et Matsukawa hochèrent la tête. Satori leur sourit, soulagé de les voir heureux avant de se retourner vers son collègue. "Maintenant que tout est réglé, retournons là-haut pour en discuter davantage. Nous les avons assez déranger."

Ils disparurent dans une colonne de lumière. "Bien, déclara Hanamaki, Matsukawa et moi allons continuer notre patrouille et vous laissez en amoureux, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du roi qui rougit. Akaashi ne leva cependant pas cette remarque. Il les regarda partir avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Tobio : "Et si nous profitions un peu de cet instant de calme?" Le roi hocha la tête en se raidissant davantage avant que son chambellan ne lui prenne tendrement la main afin qu'il se lève du trône pour se diriger ensuite dans la chambre royale.

Oikawa s'étira tranquillement en regardant le monde autour d'Iwa-chan et lui vaquer à leurs occupations : "Aaaah! Voici donc ce qui s'est passé. Tu as raison Iwa-chan, c 'est vraiment un mal pour un bien."

Son ami opina de la tête en souriant. Matsukawa et Hanamaki étaient partis faire leur patrouille après les avoir salués. "Je vais retourner à la boulangerie, tu viens?

\- Je vais d'abord prévenir Shouyou que je vais travailler mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, il faut que j'aille chercher Natchan à l'école.

\- Pas de souci."

Tous deux partirent un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Ils avaient certes perdu leur nature démoniaque mais ils avaient énormément gagné au change. Un nouveau foyer, un nouvel amour, une nouvelle vie tout simplement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour cette requête, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon, concernant les autres requetes au menu, il y a un autre OiHina, un TsukiHina et AsaNoya puis une autre spéciale Shiratorizawa. Il y a aussi la suite de Tapies dans le crépuscule. A bientôt.


End file.
